


Love Among the Stars

by Stellarcat53



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarcat53/pseuds/Stellarcat53
Summary: The human population was almost wiped out, a mere half dozen survived the Galran takeover and revolutions. These humans were brought to the astral plane one way or another and left with inhuman powers. Three ended up in galran control, two wandered the galaxy learning all they could, and one joined other species in their fight against the merciless dictator Zarkon.





	Love Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom has died, I know. But I want to try to find the few good fans left that still like the content made by other fans. 
> 
> This is mainly just like a simple story. Not much dialogue or action. It’s just the main storyline of a romantic/platonic relationship.

Lance woke with a start, nightmares again. He looked out the small window, still off planet. Shiro and Matt stayed comfortably asleep on the bed but Lance knew already he wouldn’t be able to sleep again that night. Without waking the other two, Lance creeps down through the ship to their training deck. He grabs his sniper rifle and starts target practice to calm his stress.  
No one would expect someone who had lost everything to the Galra to start working for them. But He Matt And Shiro has all done that. Shiro lost his boyfriend and parents, Matt lost his family including his little sister, and Lance lost his entire family and all of his friends.  
Eventually, he grew tired again and stopped firing at the moving targets. He walked back to their room, well technically his room, the three promised to stay together in case something happens, though lance breaks their promise almost every night. The other two were starting to wake up and Lance joins them again on the floor, feeling Matt’s arms gently wrap around him. 

“Morning” Matt groans as he opens his eyes to look at Lance, “Shiro awake yet?”

“No.” Lance answers. “I think”

“I’m away-“ Shiro tries to say before he flops over again. “Awake.” He says, propping himself up again, gaining a small laugh from Lance and Matt. 

This was all these three had left, each other, this little spacecraft they lived on that orbits a mining colony under Galran control, and memories. 

The three got out of bed and like every day started off by eating space goo and just talking, always avoiding the topic of family. Matt decided to mess with the programming in a rebel fighter a couple weeks ago so after breakfast he works on that, Shiro works on his physical strength more(even though Lance and Matt say that if he gets any stronger he could take out Zarkon with a single punch), and Lance focuses on remembering his family. He’s the most dedicated to them, Matt and Shiro have their shrines too but Lance took an entire room to write their names and things he remember about them. He reads everything every day. 

About lunch, the three get back together to eat before sparring, and hear an alarm. Rebel fighters decided today was a good day to raid the Balmera mining colony and The three humans had to deal with it. 

Lance and Matt jump into fighter jets while Shiro hopes in with Matt and jumps out at ground level. Lance confronts their air support with a well aimed blast, but is deflected towards him with some sort of particle barrier. He dodges but gets shot down by the ship soon after. Matt takes out a good amount of ground forces while backing up Shiro who takes out about as many as Matt does. 

Soon a rebel decked in a red suit of armor joins the fight and tackles Shiro, threatening that if Matt shoots again that Shiro will die. Matt surrenders as Lance lands from his emergency eject behind him. The red rebel brings them to their base, the core of the Blade of Marmora, and Leaves them there. They’re questioned but non of them knew much about Zarkons plans. 

The blade grows to trust the three little by little and soon they’re roaming around ship to ship, before again running into the rebel wearing red and purple. The boy asks if they’re human too abd after confirmation he takes off his helmet to reveal a black mullet and purple eyes belonging to a human boy of about their ages. 

They become close friends and eventually start joining keith on missions, quickly getting slight fame in the rebel world. Soon the four friends show signs of impossible powers. Lance starts being able to see in the dark and manipulate people’s emotions. Matt starts being able to manipulate most materials with his mind(and starts calling himself the Avatar). Keith starts to show incredible strength and agility as well as the ability to switch between a Galran like form and human. Shiro starts being able to heal faster than anything ever seen, and alter his personal gravity so he can walk on walls. 

Sooner enough Zarkon is defeated, Lotor rises to power as a more gentle ruler and the Blade join him to make sure no traces of Zarkon’s rule remains. Lance, Shiro, Matt, And Keith become Lotor’s friends and now with more time to be happy the four become closer and closer. People will never see one of them without at least one of the other three. Shiro Matt and Lance still have trouble sleeping if they’re not with the other two, Keith even joins in when he feels he’s close enough to them. 

Matt gets reunited with Katie(or Pidge) and Lance meets up with the other survivor Hunk and the six definitely become friends. But Shiro, Matt, Lance, And Keith have something more than friendship. They have love.


End file.
